The processing of plastic cards very frequently concerns the application of paint, a magnetic strip or other identification and security features. Merely by way of example, reference should be made in this respect to bank cards, credit cards, telephone cards, identity cards, cards as access authorization, gift cards with a storable credit, etc.
The processing of plastic cards is problematical in as much as the production process has to be carried out at high speeds. For example, in the overall process, speeds of 0.4 m/sec and more are not infrequently achieved, which means that it is possible to process or print up to 6000 parts or cards per hour.
However, apparatuses known hitherto in practice for processing corresponding cards have considerable problems in relation to precision, which can frequently be traced back to a positioning accuracy of the card which cannot always be reproduced. During the transport of the cards, excessively high speed fluctuations of the conveying device occur, with simultaneous inaccurate positioning. In addition, the respective position of the card cannot be registered sufficiently quickly or even cannot be registered at all. In addition, the cards are regularly positioned before the first processing station and after that are conveyed through all the stations on a suction belt. Subsequent alignment, in particular following unintentional displacement of the card, is not possible.